marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Green (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Gauntlet | Aliases = "Sarge", "Soldier" | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = Althea Green (wife), two unnamed daughters | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camp Hammond | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 197 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (shaved)Category:Bald | UnusualFeatures = Right arm has a technological gauntlet | CharRef = Avengers Assemble #1 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Soldier, sergeant; Formerly vigilante, drill sergeant | Education = | Origin = Human using extraterrestrial technology | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Stefano Caselli | First = | HistoryText = Early years The Sergeant Joseph Green was a highly decorated US military member. After two aliens battled each other abover Earth, using immensely destructive weapons an killing each other by falling to earth, burning up in the process, they left their weapons intact but scattered around the world. US satellites immediately began tracking these objects, following one as it landed in the Sudanese desert. Discovering Hydra had also tracked the objects, a special team was dispatched by the government to attempt to get to the item before the terrorists. Among the troops tasked with the item's retrieval was Joseph Green, a highly-decorated army sergeant. Arriving at the crash site, Green's group immediately came under fire by Hydra forces, immediately suffering casualties. Knowing that the item's retrieval was the main objective, Green left his associates to handle the terrorists while he went after the item. Arriving at the crash site and finding not one, but two items (a gauntlet and a sword), Green was also met by a Hydra agent. Drawing their guns to fire, the two of them found those jammed with sand, leading to a physical confrontation between the two. When the two got momentarily separated, the Hydra agent went for the more powerful (and heavier) of the objects, while Green went for the large gauntlet-like object. Putting it on, Green made short work of the Hydra agent, then discovered he was incapable of removing the gauntlet. He then returned to his government with the gauntlet and the other alien object. Eventually Green, now known as the Gauntlet, was stationed in Iraq. The Initiative Green served there until meting Secretary Gyrich, saving him from an Hydra I.E.D.. Gyrich who relocated him at Camp Hammond base, to join the Initiative and work as a drill sergeant. Gauntlet disapproved this choice, feeling more need on the field, but Gyrich explained him that since M-Day, most part of the metahumans were located in the US and were an army of super heroes, who could become a "Super Hero army" under the Gauntlet's training. There, he began training a new batch of recruits consisting of Trauma, Cloud 9, Bengal, Ultragirl, Slapstick, Hardball, Thor Girl, Rage, Komodo, Armory. He wad one of the monitor of the first training exercise of Armory and then Trauma, along Gyrich and Baron von Blitzschlag, and assisted to the accidental death of MVP, stopping Armory who has lost her consistency and was firing wildly using her Tactigon, a weapon whose history is linked to Green's Gauntlet. He led the trainees charge against the Terror-Carrier when Hydra threatened the US President in Texas. He later assisted to the attempt to use back the Tactigon, during which fifty men tried, the last seventy-one times, without success to use the weapon. Pushing on the New Warriors Using the name of the New Warriors as a pejorative and derogatory term to designate poor-skilled and irresponsible super-humans, he soon earned the ire of former members, both part of the Initiative staff (such as Justice), or trainees (like Rage). He pushed them even harder on that subject after the cadets disobedience, during the invasion of New York by Hulk. As witness of MVP's accident, and as Justice was the one who brought him in and later witnessed "him" alive at his home in the Kentucky, leading the two to the conclusion that Gauntlet was responsible for MVP's death the two almost fought, as himself thrown once again at his face an insult about the baby-killing New Warriors. The two were restrained by their cadets Ultragirl, Thor Girl and Debrii. Eventually, Rage answered to him once to "shut his freakin' hole", leading Green to explain him that he was about to be washed out. In the coma The day after, Gauntlet received a severe beating at the hands of Slapstick the day after his fight with Rage, leaving him in a coma. He was found by Tigra and "Yellowjacket". Consequently, all New Warriors on base (Slapstick, Rage, Debrii, Ultra Girl, and even staff member Justice) were put in the Brig and two S.H.I.E.L.D. Cape-Killers were sent to act as Military Police: Special Agent Marquez and Agent McAllister. As the Cape-Killers were heading to discover some of the base's secrets (including MVP's related ones), Gyrich chose to awake Green using a powerful stimulant injected by Hank Pym, who made him tell his "official record" on how about he had been assaulted by Tony Stark's enemy The Ghost, allowing Gyrich to dismiss the investigators. In order to render the Gauntlet usable once again, Congressman Woodman proposed to Gyrich to remove the item from his wielder, but the Secretary recalled him the fiasco of the Armory/Tactigon situation, dealt this way earlier. When KIA went on a rampage, killing every one involved in his original's death, the Gauntlet took control of Green's body, who entered the Omega Weapons Cache to wield the sword that had fell along the gauntlet. The two alien-powered soldiers then looked for each other, and eventually battled, but KIA used the Tactigon to awake Green and disable the Gauntlet's control over him, and he was timely saved by the Scarlet Spiders. Surviving, he attended both the viewing of Trauma's coffin (witnessing his resurrection) and the ceremony for the first graduating class. Secret Invasion During an invasion of Earth by the Skrull Empire, Gauntlet witnessed the arrival of a panicked 3-D Man at Camp Hammond. Following the shut-down of every bit of Starktech due to an alien virus, he and Taskmaster attempted to ensure the safety of the cadets at Camp Hammond by locking down the facility. However, "Yellowjacket" (a Skrull infiltrator, Criti Noll) ordered to Gauntlet to send the Initiative cadets to help fight the Skrulls in New York City. The Initiative arrived in Times Square, rescuing the Young Avengers, but were soon taken down by the Super-Skrulls, Gauntlet being knocked out. The invaders then started to execute the cadets, starting with Proton. Both Young Avengers and Initiative were then saved by the timely arrival of Nick Fury and his Secret Warriors, who repelled the Skrulls enough time for the speedster Yo Yo to pick up the heroes, including Gauntlet, and to leave to hide in one of Fury's secret bases. Eventually, the joint forces of Gauntlet's Initiative, the Young Avengers and the Secret Warriors teleported at Central Park, coinciding with the return of Thor and of a new Captain America, and the arrival of Reed Richards, Agent Brand of S.W.O.R.D. and both New and Mighty Avengers from the Savage Land. As the Skrull Empress Veranke and "Pym" were gathering their troops, the heroes, joined by Hood and his army of super-criminals and Norman Osborn and his Thunderbolts, all assembling past their conflicts to take down the invaders. Once the battle won, he was among the heroes to welcome the returned kidnapped humans, but had to temper the enthusiasm of Prodigy, as joy couldn't fit with the loss of Wasp, a founding Avenger, in the battle. Dark Reign Following the end of the Invasion, Gauntlet had to deal with the protesters manifesting around Camp Hammond, who he dismissed using his device. As Hardball's loyalty to Hydra was confirmed, and as he was on Madripoor, a foreign country with bad relations with the administration of Norman Osborn, Gauntlet needed to deploy the Shadow Initiative, to grant deniability to the Initiative. Asking who was in charge of their mission, Gauntlet happened to be in charge of both the Hammond facility and of the strike team, as Gyrich had been expelled by Iron Man long time ago, War Machine resigned from the Initiative, "Pym" was a Skrull and Gauntlet refused that Blitzschlag became commander. His first act was to assemble the Shadow Initiative, now led by Taskmaster and joined by Komodo, the most intimate person to Hardball as she was her girlfriend. He confronted Mutant Zero, canceling the deal she had with Gyrich to stay at the Zero Room instead of attending briefings, and Komodo about her want of revenge towards Hardball. Along Stingray and Hellcat, he tried to convince the real Henry Pym to stay but this one declined to be part of the Initiative, as he was never really there in the first place, leaving Gauntlet to reluctantly assume the position. Once Pym gone, Gauntlet was put in charge. He tried to keep as most as experienced staff on base but many of the other instructors left, unwilling to place themselves under Norman Osborn's control: Stingray finally got his dreamed assignment as leader of the Point Men in Hawaii, Hellcat took back her post as the only Alaskan-based Initiative agent, Gargoyle left, having fought for his country since World War I, and Tigra stood as leader of the Arkansas' Battalion Initiative team to train Razorback who wanted to replace his Skrull impersonator, and needed training. Gauntlet reluctlantly accepted the charge, rather than letting ex-Nazi Blitzschlag take the lead. As Ragnarok (Thor's clone/cyborg) awake due to Skrull Pym's machinations (having planted a process reconstructing the clone in the case of the failsafe codes wouldn't been entered (meaning "Pym" was dead), he started to rampage in the Camp, forcing Gauntlet and the Initiative (graduates, quitters, cadets and staff) in a fight. They were quickly rejoined by the newly reassembled New Warriors. | Powers = Joseph wears a technologically advanced alien glove. The device being permanently bonded to his nervous system, it cannot be removed. Joseph gained the ability to generate and project a hand made of energy, who can be extended on an energy tether to at least 500 feet. The hand has also superhuman strength. | Abilities = Joseph Green is a seasoned and experienced US Army veteran soldier and drill sergeant. He possesses a high level of hand to hand fighting skills and basic training with weapons. | Strength = Without his glove, Gauntlet possesses the normal strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise. With his glove, he can generate an enormous hand of pure energy capable of superhuman feats of strength. | Weaknesses = The gauntlet Gauntlet appears to have the ability to exert a certain degree of control upon Green, specifically when he is in a state of low-brain activity or is injured to a certain degree. Captain America confirmed this weakness. | Equipment = Cybernetic gauntlet that appears permanently attached to his right arm. | Transportation = Used an Avengers Issue Jet-Pack. | Weapons = Formerly used guns. He briefly used the sword that had fell along the Gauntlet. | Notes = Mentioned previously as being a future mentor to Southpaw, who received the left gauntlet from the same armor. | Trivia = * An officer from US military public affairs provided him with catch-phrases such as "Go it well in hand", five of those a day. | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Humans Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Superhuman Strength